A New Gundam Piolot
by mikai-saotome
Summary: well...This story it rater PG-13 for obvious reasons. some adult humor near the end. This is about Honey Starheart, A young girl who came from L2 colony. oh she knows duo. R&R please! this is a contiuation of Tamera Yuy.
1. The Child With No Name

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing No belong to me! go it! ok. no sueing!!! 

  


Ok this story kinda ties in with the story of Tamera Yui...though that ones not finished yet *^ ^ R&R pwese!!!

  


CH.1

  


The Girl With No Name

  


A small child steps from a galxy travel bus to L2 Colony space port.... 

  


Child *looks around* hmm.... now where am i?

Child *reads a sighn* L2 Colony huh?

Child maybe i'll be able to sucker some lady in leaving me some food......im so hungry!!!!!

Child *walks around and notices something* huh? another kid? he looks lost like me....about my age too. 

boy *dissapears in the crowd*

Child huh?? what the!! *looks around* hmm.....probobly saw his mom and dad....

Child *Walks off*

Child *comes to a cart of food and bread* hmm......I am hungry.....but it's stealing.....lesse.....take the bread become a criminal.....dont take the bread die of hunger....take the bread *takes some bread and a man blows a whistle at me* huh? *turns around* ACK!! a cop!!!! *runs as fast as possible*

cop hey you kid come back here!!! *chases after her*

Child *screams* Holey crap!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of space port to the street and jumps into a creek* *cop follows*

oh geeze! doesnt this guy give up!!! *runs*

cop hey kid get back here now!! you stole that bread its illegal!!!

copwhere are your parents i can find them if ya dont tell me!?!?!

Child *turns around* i dont have any parents so there's not much you can do to me!!! *turns and continues to run*

cop then your going to the orphenage!!!

Child *hides in a tree*

cop damn! i lost her...whered she go... *runs off*

Child phew *- - now i eat ^ ^ *starts eating the bread*

Child *notices something under the tree* huh? (its that boy) oh hi ^ ^......do you live around here?

boy ........

Child are you lost???

boy....... 

Childwell say something damn it!

boy......... *looks at her bread*

Child huh? *looks at the bread* do you want some??

boy.......

Child *Rips a chunk of the bread off and gives some to the boy* here you can have some *climbs down and puts it in the boys hand*

boy.......*takes it and eats it*

boy i havnt seen you around here before.....did you just move in

Child no not exactly...

Child im an orphen..... i have no idea who my parents are....

boy oh......me to...i have no family but i had a best friend......he died last year.....*a tear falls*

Child oh...sorry to hear that.....dont cry *takes tear from his eye*

boy thanks.....my names Duo. whats yours?

Child huh? i have no name....i live alone

Duo oh....thats sad....you can stay at the maxwell church with me for a while if you want...

Child no i dont want to impose ^ ^ i'll be fine on my own...its worked for the last 6 years.

Child *turns and walks away* bye ^ ^ i'll see you again Duo

Duo bye....^ ^

Child now theres the smile i was waiting to see ^ ^ *runs away*

Duo hope she'll be ok....

Later that night

  


Child oh im so hungry.....

Child *looks Around* it's cold to.....*holds arms*

Child *sees someone walking towards me* huh? a nun?

Nun oh dear.....young lady what are you doing out so late you should be home in bed.

Child *thinks for a moment* (i dont wanna go to the orphenage) um yeah thats just where im headed

Nun good ^ ^ wouldnt want a pretty little girl like you catching cold, now would we?

Child nope....well bye ^ ^

Nun good bye *walks past and away from the child*

Child *walks away* scary i alomost went somewhere i've been avoiding for years

Child *feels light headed*

Child *collapses on the side walk*

A door opens of the buildidng infront of the child

Duo huh? i thought i heard something out here

Duo *looks to the side walk* oh no! it's that girl!

Duo *runs up to her*hey! hey wake up!

Duo i should get her inside to the priest

Duo *drags the girl inside the Maxwell church*

Priest Duo what do you have there?

Duo a girl that colapsed out side the church.

Priest my goodness.....get her to bed and dab her lightly with a cold compress.

Duo yes sir *takes girl into the back and lays her in bed*

Duo *takes a towel and gets it wet....dabbes her lightly*

Child mmm.....huh?? *wakes up*

Duo hey are you ok?

Child *gahsp* im fine *gets up and runs out*

Duo hey! wait a sec!

Child *doesnt listen and runs out*

Child *jumps down from a bridge into a river and swims to the river's side*

Child what was i doing in there.....glad i got out before they turned me in

Child *bumps into nun* oof! *falls over*

nun oh my! child are you alright??

Child huh? uh im fine

Nun you shouldnt be out this late.... come with me

Child (damn im caught) ok....*sighs*

Nun *takes childs hand*

Nun tell me child whats your name?

Child huh? .......uh......

Nun well??

Child i dont have a name..

Nun oh my? are you an orphen?

Child i guess you could say that...

Nun then to the orphanage with you my dear...you'll be happier there and im sure you'll be adopted in no time ^ ^

Child well good bye street life

And they arrive at the orphanage

  


Child *looks @ a huge building* Woah......its huge!!!

Nun yes indeed it is. now child i need you to answer me some questions

Child ok shoot

Nun do you know how to read, count, do math??

Child oh yes. i youst to read in libraries...thats where i got most of my knowlege.

Nun good then you can join the right grade level

Child ok...um whats ur name?

Nun oh...just call me Sister Helen

Child Okie dokie

Sister Helen alright my dear now to give you an appropriate name. *thinks*

Chlid *stands there*

Sister Helen I know. how about Honakurami?

Child wow! thats a pretty name...but i think id be kinda hard for ppl to say that day after day

Sister Helen then you nickname shall be Honey. it suits you well for you are as sweet as it.

Honey YAY! i have a name! ^-^

Sister Helen now to enter you into the orphanage computer

Sister Helen*gets on comp and types in Honey's legal Documents to this orphanage and the Maxwell church*

Honey uh......Sister.....where do i go from here?

Sister Helen well......you go to the schooling area of Maxwell church everyday and get some education, 3 square meals a day plus snaks, and play. pretty much like living in a house with lots of children your unrelated to.

Honey oh....

Sister Helen *puts hand on Honey's shoulder* dont worry my child.....everything will be fine...now to bed with you i'll show you the room you'll be sleeping in..

Honey O.K.....*walks with Sister Helen to a door down a long hall way marked Girl's sleeping Quarters*

Sister Helen *opens the door and shows Honey to her bed trying not to wake the rest of the girls*

Honey thank-you ma'am for all your kindeness to me tonight. *bows*

Sister Helen now young lady to sleep....you begin your journey of family tomorrow.

Honey *crawls in bed and goes to sleep*

Sister Helen*walks out the door closing it softly*

  


AN: Ok oK i know that was short. Oh well.....R&R please!!!


	2. Duo Becomes an Enemy

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing. NOT MINE! OK! But if you use the character i made up Honey Starheart or Tamera Yui in anyway. I track you down and u gonna die Aight!

  


Ch.2 Duo becomes and enemy

  


Sister Helen *walks in the door* rise and shine girls ^ ^

Honey huh??*wakes up rubbing eyes*

*the rest of the girls slowly get up*

Sister Helen all of you get dressed we will eat breakfast then go to the maxwell church for schooling ^ ^ *walks out*

Matilda...aww....more school

Honey we go to a church for school?

Daja yeah...this orphanage was getting to full in the boys quarters so they sent the last group to the maxwell church

Honey whats that got to do with us?

Anya well...the church schools us for free...plus Duo gets lonly there alone

Honey whos duo?

Sharon some boy with a braid. he's a war orphen like the rest of us.

Honey oh...

Karin guy's enought chit chat we need to get redy

Daja oh right! sorry *^ ^

*all the girls get dressed and come down stairs to eat breakfast.....they finish and walk in a line with sister Helen to the church*

Daja *points to a boy* see thats duo

Honey hey thats that kid i met on the street before i came here.

Anya really you've met?

Matilda well mabe he wont be a jerk to ya then.

Sharon yeah he always gives new kids a hard time.

Duo *walks over to the girls* oh look the disgust squad is here!

Anyaaww leave us alone duo!

Duowhatcha gonna do about it Anya!

Anya *stands there* i dont know....

Honey Hey i met you yesterday and you werent nearly this rude.....

Duo OMG!! now the Disgust group has a tom boy! whats this world comming to!?

Honey Hey im proud of the fact im a tomboy!

Duo :P!!! ur just another punk girl!

Honey what the hell happened to you over night you reach puberty!

*all the girls awe at Honey*

Duo what happend to you ya get PMS!

*all the boys awe at Duo*

Duo and whats with the stupid hat and head band! you steal em from a community box!

Honey yeah ya wanna make something of it!

Duoas a matter a fact i do!

Honey aright thats it! *punches Duo*

Duo oww!

*all the girls stand amazed*

some boy hey duo ya gonna let a girl beat the crap outta ya?

Duo hell no! *tackles her*

Duo you nameless wonder i'll beat ya to a bloody pulp!

Honey the names Honakurami! and dont forget it! *punches him off of me*

Duooww! *kicks her* what ever Honaku!

Honey just call me honey like everyone else!

Duo yeah right! you attract flies not bees!

Honey *punches Duo*

Sister Helen Honey stop this right now! *grabbes her* 

Honey let me at him! he deserves it!

Priest Duo calm yourself! *grabbes Duo*

Duo she started it!!!

Sister Helen *drags Honey away*

Priest*drags duo away*

*kids go into school*

  


Yeah, Yeah this was short to. Im working on it! Gimme a break!?!?!


	3. Flash To future

Disclaimer.: ITS DISCLAIMED ALREADY YEASH!!

  


Ch.3 Flash to future

  


Honey *looks at the wreckage of the maxwell church* ........why...why OZ why did you target the church.... what had they ever done to you other that ceremonies in their beliefs of god. Sister Helen....i know you are dead....but what happened to Duo?

Father Honey! come now dear! its time to go home. on to the work on Galaxy Star my dear.

Mother Tashimi......why do you let her help you build that gundam. i have fears that OZ is catching on and if you say that out loud they will know.

Father im sorry Hannah. she just enjoys working with me so. and her smile always reminds me why i continue work on Galaxy Star.

Honey *walks back to mom and dad*........daddy she will be finished tonight right?

Father yes my dear she will thanks to you we can use Galaxy Star as a defeanse to OZ ^ ^

Honey im glad papa

Mother now Honey dont starve to use that gundam remember it will only be a last resort.

Honey yes mama.

Honey *walks back to the car with parents*

Father *opens car door for Hannah*

Mother *steps in*

Father*steps into the car and drives back to the house*

  


Next Day

  


Honey *walks home from school*

Honey huh? what the! *a OZ vihicle is parked outside my house*

Honey no! *runs in the house to see my mother dead* mother!! *my Father bloody and bruised being held by OZ soldiers* hey get off him!

Honey *hits one of the OZ soldiers antother grabbes me and Lady Une punches me in the stomach*

Honey ahh! *is held by the OZ soldier*

Lady Une now my dear gilr where's that little project of yours and your fathers?

Honey i have no idea what your talking about

Lady Une boys! shoot Tashimi Starheart!

Honey NO! i'll talk!

Lady Une thats a good girl. now wher's that gundam?

Father Honey.....what ever you do...dont tell...

Lady Une i thought i already told you to shut up!

Lady Une *kicks him in the gut*

Honey Stop! *kicks the Soldier and takes a knife slashin Lady Une's face*

Lady Une ouch! *falls to the ground*

Lady Une *as Honey runs by i slash her side open*

Honey ah! *hold side*

Father *breaks free of soldiers hold and takes honey's hand draggin her to sellar*

Lady Une get them! dont let them get away!

Lady Une *send soldiers after them*

Father *throws Honey into the gundam*

Honey daddy! what are you doing! stop this!

Father Honey...*looks at her* im sorry! *pushes launch botton*

Honey no! father!

Honey *watches helplessly as Father is shot in the head by Lady Une* daddy!!!!

Honey *cries*

Honey*sleep gasses releas as i fall into a deep sleep*

  


Yeah yeah this was even shorter. I had to cut it off somewhere!!!


	4. Founded by other Piolots

ch.4 Founded with other piolots 

  


a month later

  


Relena huh? *looks up and sees a ship fall to earth*

Duo *looks with Relena* What the hell?

Heero Relena what is that?

Relena I...dont know....

*all 3 look confused a teach other*

Honey*feels the gundam crash and jolts awake*

Honey*now that im in earths gravity my wound on my side starts to bleed*

Honey *looks out winshield and holds side*......where am i? what happened?

Honey *remembers*......no......mother...father.....I let U down...i sceansed OZ's attack....

Honey*Opens the Gundam door and climbs out*

Honey ah! *winces at sides pain*

Honey i feel..dizzy...*walks a little*

Honey *colapses and closes eyes*

Relena here...i think it landed over there *points to a spot and looks*

Duo there! *points to the craft*

Heero *walks over to it*

Relena *folows Heero*

Duo *folows the prisy princess and her prince*

Relena *pushes the identifacation button in the gundam*

Computer Identifacation request confirmemd. *shows hologram of honey* piolot name: Honakurami Starheart. nick name honey. age 13. birthdate: 8/7/87. condition: sliced side bleeding rapidly. place of birth unknown. adopted on L2 colony. Parents deceased. *closes hologram and shuts down*

Heero L2 colony? arent you from there Duo?

Duo uh...yeah but i dont know any girl named Honey

Relena *walks around the craft and sees Honey laying on the ground* hey guys she's right here

Duo *looks @ Honey*

Heero *looks with Duo*

Relena well dont just stand there we should help her.

Heero yeah ill go get the truck so we can transport the mecha.

Duo I'll sit and watch

Relena oh no Duo..im to weak to pick her up ur gonna carry her.

Duo *- - alright prisy princess

Relena dont call me that!

Heero *holds a knife to Duo's neck* make fun of her again and this goes thro your neck...

Duo *Gulps*

Duo alright, alright i wont! i wont!

Heero *puts knife back away*

Duo yeash neather of you can take a joke.....

Heero just do ur part of the job

Relena consider this a mission Duo

Duo fine fine *picks up the girl on the ground* oh well she's a pretty lady anyway ^ ^

Relena *- -

Heero *- -

Duo O.o what?

Heero just get her to the truck

Heero *walks away to the truck and drives it back*

Relena*takes Duo's hand and pushes it on Honey's cut in her side* ok keep your hand there until we get her to the hospital

Duo ewww! blood all over my hand!

Relena *- - oh just do it ya crybaby

Duo........*no comment*

Heero *opens the back of the truck* ok in goes the mecha....

Duo and how do u plan to do that mr. perfect warrior?

Heero.....uh.....

Duo *laughs @ heero*

Heero Duo-chan Omae o Korousu 

Duo *gulps*

Relena *calls Wufei, trowa, and Quatre on the cell phone*

Relena hello? Quatre? we need some assictance by the beach come emediatly please.

Quatre on the phone ok be right there

Relena *dials Trowa's number*

Relena Hey Trowa? listen we need your help down by the beach hurry up k?

Trowa on the phone sure comming

Relena*dials Wufei's number*

Duo wait a sec Relena!

Relena what?

Duo let me talk to Wufei

Relena.....well ok.....*hands Duo sell phone*

Duo *takes the phon with free hand and gives honey to heero for the moment*

Heero*takes honey*

Wufei *phone rings* what the hell?

Wufei on the phone hello?

Duo yo Wu-man!

Wufei MAXWELL! WHAT THE HELL!! HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER!!! DID THAT WEAK ONNA GIVE IT TO YOU!!!!

Duo oh shaddap! we need ya down at the beach right bye! *hangs up on wu-man*

Duo*hands phone back to relena*

Relena what you do this time?

Duo nothing

Heero *give honey back to Duo*

Duo *holds honey* why do i have to be the one to hold the bloody mess?

Quatre Hey!! guys!! *waves to them while walking up the path*

Trowa *right behind Quatre*

Heero hurry up we need help here!!!

Quatre *runs up to heero*

Trowa *follows*

Duo hey where's Wu-man?

Trowa dunno....anyway Relena why did you need us here?

Relena we need help getting this gundam loaded into the truck

Heero we need a lot of rope and man power...

Wufei *appears behind Duo* thats why weak onna's like duo here shouldnt have to help

Duo HEY! WHO U CALLIN A WEAK ONNA!!!!!

Wufei you onna! wanna make something of it!

Quatre hey hey hey! we need to get this done!

Trowa yes id suggest we hurry.

Relena I think we focus more on Honey and get her to the hospital.

Heero right. Duo you go with Relena in the car to the hospital.

Duo what!!!!why me!!!

Heero because ya need relena to drive and you already have honey in your arms.

Duobut-

Wufeijust do it maxwell!

Duo oh fine Wu-man!

Wufei grrr......Duo-chan Omae o Korousu!

Duo i hear that alot latley..... 

Relena *walks to the car and gets in starting it up*

Quatre&Trowa *drags Duo to the car with honey*

Duo hey wait a sec!!!

Quatre&Trowa *throws him in there with Honey in his arms*

Duo hey!

Relena *drives the car to the hospital*

Duo ACK!!!!

  


Thats better ^ ^.


	5. Old Friends Unite

Hey here's the next chapter. Have fun reading!!

  


Ch. 5. Old friends unite.

  


This picks up from the last chapter so it will sound a little weird k? ok.

a hour later

  


Honey ........uh....huh? *opens eyes*

Duo *leaning over Honey with a innocent look*

Honey ack! *jolts awake* who the hell are you!

Duo just one of the six ppl that saved your life.

Honey ? saved my life?

Relena *walks in* oh your awake ^ ^

Honey EH! your...your relena peacecraft!

Relena yes. and you are a wounded gundam piolot who need their rest

Honey *lays back* but...why? why did you save me?

Duo you were near dead on the ground we couldnt just leave ya there. I carried you all the way here by myself!

Relena *- -.....Duo. you didnt even want to help.

Duo Relena! im tryin to...uh....nevermind....

Honey.....perv.

Duowhat was that!?

Honey I said nothing - -

Duo yes you did you just called me a perv!

Honey ya wanna make something of it!

Duo yeah i do!

Honey :P!!!!

Duo why you!

Relena *- - well congrats your one of the few girls that havnt fallen for duo's charms (sarcastic)

Honey thank you

Honey hmm......that name...Duo it rings a bell......i cant really remember though.......

Duo.....maybe she saw me kick the crap out of OZ on t.v ^ ^

Relena they never released your name on t.v *- -

Duo *- -

Honey no......a boy i used to fight with all the time back on L2 colony.....

Duo....hmm.........*tries to see if i can remember a girl i used to fight with*......yeah i remember a girl like that....

Honey did you happen to live in the Maxwell church back on L2?

Duo yeah why?

Honey I knew it!

Relena *looks confused at the both of em*

Relena I think i'll leave you two alone.

Relena *walks out the door*

Duo so your Honaku-chan.....

Honey the names Honey and dont you forget it!

Duo hmph....still as fiesty as i remember..

Honey and you still have that stupid braid.

Duo my beutiful braid isnt stupid!!!!

Honey you look like a girl

Duo do not!!!

Honey Do too!!!

Duo Not!!!

Honey too!!!

Duo NOT NOT NOT!!!!

Honey TOO TOO TOO!!!

Duo NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!!

Honey TOO TOO TOO TOO Infinity!!!!

Duo oh yeah!.....well....damn it!

Honey ah hahahaha! Once again iv'e won another stupid argument!

Duo*mumbles curse words*

Honey oh thats creative. whats next the great Duo gonna go cry!

Duo no! im gonna kick your but!

Honey you wouldnt dare while i was in the hospital...there's cameras everywhere.

Duo yeah..well.....damn!

Honey looks like your brain hasnt changed much.

Duo aww shaddap!

Honey lol

Duo listen missy i sent you to the hospital when we were 6 and i'll do it again!

Honey heh! only cuz you attacked me from behind!

Duo still counts!

Honey yeah but you only sprained my ankle. i broke your arm!

Duo....damn!

Honey Perfect vocabulay Shiningami

Duo.......is that supposed to be and insult?

Honey hmm...ding ding ding! what do we have for him jhonny!

Duo i'll tell ya what we have for jhonny! a slut with a bandage round her waist!

Honey HEY! I may be injured but i can still kick your ass!

Duo bring it on!

Honey sorry i dont fight fellow girls.

Duo B***h!

Honey once again with the great vocabulary!

Duo I dont have to take this from a cripple! im outta here! *walks out the door*

Honey.........guess i won! ^ ^

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Duo stupid Honaku-chan! she's always making fun of me! so she got adopted and i didnt big deal!.....she does'nt have to rub her nose in that she broke a coupple of my bones when we were kids.

Lady Une well....our little gundam piolot has been found.

Duo *ghasp* you! what do you want!

Lady Une I'm here on orders.......to kill that little blondie you flirt with

Duo whoa! you got it all wrong lady!

Lady Une well if i do then you wont interfear.....*chukkles and goes in the hospital*

Duo.....damn....if i interfear....she'll get the impression that...but if i dont.. Honakurami-samma will die......

Duo damn this heart of mine.

Duo *runs in after Lady Une*

Lady Une *looks up Honakurami's room* 

Lady Une *walks to the elevator to floor 3*

Duo *just misses the elevator by a second* DAMN IT!

Duo*runs up three flights of stairs as fast as possible*

Honey *yawns...and lays back closing eyes*

Honey*drifts off asleep*

Lady Une *Comes to Honey's door*

Lady Une *opens it*

Honey*hears the door* huh? 

Lady Une *steps in* so little girl.......did you think OZ wouldnt find you?

Honey O.o You! how'd you find me!!!

Lady Une i have my sources.

Lady Une *presse a button on a small controll*

Honey ahh! *grabbes side*

Lady Une when i slices you my dagger left a very small computer chip in your flesh. thats how i found you...and with one touch of this button...*pushes it again*

Honey AHHH!!!!*screams very loudly in pain*

Duo Honey! *breaks through the door*

Duo*kicks controll out of Lady Une's hand*

Lady Une ouch! you little brat!

Duo *grabbes Honey out of her bed and runs out the door*

Lady Une DAMN!!!!

Honey *screams again in pain* Duo get you hand out of my wound!

Duo oh! sorry! *runs out in the parking lot and puts Honey in the back seat*

Duo *jumps in the front and drive out of the hospital*

Duo *passes Relena* 

Duo *stops next to her* get in Princess!

Relena whats going on? *gets in the car*

Honey Lady Une was at the hospital.....*holds side*

Relena Honey you shouldt be here

Honey it wont do any good to hide....there's a traking device in my side...

Duo what!

Relena Duo......

Duo WHAT?!

Relena Drive now! *points to OZ soldiers*

Duo HOLEY S***T!!!!

Duo*speeds off*

  


~*~*~*~*~ Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa have just finished hideing the gundam

  


Heero *looks and see Duo's speeding car as it stops inches from hitting wufei*

Wufei ACK!!!! Maxwell!!!!!

Duo guys Honey's got a Oz tracker chip in her.

Relena their looking for her to kill her for some reson!

Duowe have to get it out of her!

Heero*looks at the in pain Honey*

Honey *holds her side wincing at the pain*

Quatre...well how do we do it!?

Trowa they'll find us why'd you bring her here duo!?

Wufei duo you weak Baka!

Heero i know what to do *takes out a dagger*

Duo what the?

Heero *removes Honey's bandages and cuts at her recently healed skin*

Honey ahhh!!

Duo what the hell Heero!

Heero*pulls the chip out and puts the bandages back over the cut*

Honey *breathes hard and blacks out*

Duo heero you just about killed her!

Heero why do you care?

Quatre cuz he has a crush... ;]

Duo aww shut up!

Trowa oh defeansive so its true!

Duo shut your traps!

Wufei Maxwell in love with a tom boy.....i believe it

Duo oh shut the hell up wu-man!

Relena anyway we need to get rid of this chip!

Trowa well thats easy *breaks it in half and keeps breaking it till the signal couldnt possibly still be sending*

Relena ooooookkkkkkkk

Relena then we get her inside she's still weak

Heero well Duo go on pick her up and carry her inside

Duo i'm not picking up that cow!

Trowa ah young love ;-)

Duo Omae o Korousu!

Heero hey thats my line!

Quatre fine ya big cry baby i'll do it

Quatre *picks Honey up and folows Relena to a spare bed room*

Relena *leads the way*

Quatre*sets her down in the bed*

Duo *folows them*

Trowa *not far beghind Duo*

Heero *ditto*

Wufei *doesnt usualy care about Maxwell's love life but this is getting interesting*

Relena *looks at everyone*

Honey *sleeps peacefully*

Relena well.....i think she'll be fine. *walks out*

Heero hey Relena wait up *falows her*

Wufei iv'e got better things to do then stare at Maxwell's girl friend.

Duoshe's not my girl friend!

Wufei what ever *walks out*

Quatre I'm gonna go check the computer for missions.

Trowa me too.

Trowa&Quatre *walk out*

Duo *stands ther looking at honey*

Duo why do i care about her in the slightest....?

Duo what the heck is this feeling i have for her....

  


  


Yay! One of my longest chapters!! R&R please! ^ ^


	6. New Feelings

This takes after the last chapter pretty much continueing it.

  


Ch. 6 New feelings.

  


Flash back

  


VALENTINE'S DAY AT THE MAXWELL CHURCH

  


Sister Helen now Honey today is valentines day. please dont fight with Duo when we aproach the school yard today.

Honey fine...why do you care for him so much?

Sister Helen I care for you two the most because you act like the children i never had. Duo just seems to need some kind of mother. im the closest thing he has to it. meanwhile you are being adopted and will leave at six....it's 5:30 now. you've said your goodbye's to me and the members of the church, and to all your friends, but not to duo. Honey i know deep down you like Duo in some way. i want you two to get along just for once before you leave.

Honey ok sister...i will

Sister Helen thankyou honey..

Sister Helen *walks honey to the church*

Honey*carries that stupid card i had to make for Duo*

Sister Helen *after 20 mins of talking to them i leave Honey with Duo*

Duo......so .....ur being adopted.....

Honey uh-huh......today at 6:oo im leaving with my new mom and dad.

Duo....... I hate to admit it.....but i'll miss our fights.

Honey...me too...

Duo so ur all packed?

Honey uh-huh.

Duo....will i ever see you again?

Honey maybe...

Duo well anyways. here's ur stupid valentines card i had to make *hands it to her*

Honey....here's your's to. *hands his to him*

Duo *reads it*

Honey *reads mine*

Duo thanks...

Honey yeah...thakyou too.

*car honks and its Honey's new mom and dad*

Honey i guess i've gotta go

Duo *looks down* yeah..guess so...bye

Honey*gives duo a kiss on the cheek and grabbes bags running to the car*

Duo *feels my cheek*.....and thats where she used to hit me the most.....*chuckles as the car drives off*

Honey *looks back waving at Duo*

  


flash end

  


Duo *looks at her* maybe im just glad to see her again...

Honey*is cold and starts to shiver a little* 

Duo *looks to the window*

Duo *walks over and shuts it*

Duo *walks back and Holds Honey's hand*

Honey *slowly wakes up*

Honeyun...huh....*looks at duo*

Duo hey....

Honey hi...i remember now....how much i missed you when that car drove off...me in the back seat.

Duo......i....i missed you too when you went away...

Honey *sits up weakly*

Duo.......

Honey thank-you...for saving me...

Duo i had to..

Honey no you didnt....you sould've left me there for death...but you came back and saved me from Lady Une...

Duo I...

Duo......

Honey *puts hand on his face and smiles*

Duo *holds her hand on my cheek*

Honey Duo.....even though we fought ruthlessly......I always did care what happened to you...

Duo...so did I...

Heero *walks in* hey Duo are you comming? 

Duo*looks @ heero* uh......I'll be right there

Heero ok whatever *walks out*

Quatre *runs up to Heero* Heero! we have a new mission

Heero what?

Trowa *runs up ro Quatre and Heero* we have to destroy a newly built OZ base....

Heero where?

Quatre in that forest their trying to cover up so we dont destroy it.

Heero then we go

Wufei come on! get Maxwell and lets go!

Trowa alright Wufei were comming!

Heero *walks into the room* hey Duo we have a mission. lets go

Duo uh...ok

Honey I'm going to!

Duo no your not your weak and injured.

Honey I dont care ive been in worse conditions than this!

Duo Honey you need your rest

Honey you call this rest! i wont be able to rest knowing your on a mission and im not there to help!

Heero Honey calm down

Honey no! im going to

Wufei *walks in* a weak Onna like you going into battle? dont make me laugh

Honey i can beat the crap out of somebody better than you ever could Wu-but!

Duo hey i havnt tried that one yet...O.o

Wufei hey! how did you know my name i never told you!

Honey i over heard it - -

Wufei weak onna

Honey wu-but!

Wufei aww shaddap!

Honey you wanna make me!

Wufei i dont fight cripples

Honey i may be injured but i can still kick your ass easy!

Quatre *walks in* come on guys we've gotta go!

Duo Honey isnt gonna let us leave unless we take her

Relena She needs her rest. *steps thro the door with Trowa*

Trowa yeah, and honey we know your tuff but your not tuff enough to go into battle injured

Honey *looks down*

Duo dont worry..we'll all comback safely

Relena i'll make sure of it Honey.

Honey fine. im tired anyway.

Wufei well hate to leave but we've got a mission to carry out

Wufei *drags Maxwell out by the hair*

Duo OW OWOWOWOWOWO!!!!!!

Wufei weak onna

Trowa bye Honey feel better

Heero get some rest

Quatre *walks out after Heero and Trowa* dont worry about us Honey ~.^ we'll be back soon

Relena *shuts the door as i walk out*

Honey *lays back* hmph....fine duo you wanna kill urself thats fine with me.

Honey *looks angrily out the window*

  


  


ok. this chapter was a little short. Old habits die hard! R&R ^.~


	7. Tamera Yuy

Hi! this chapter like the last few takes off the last one er something like that. Oh hell i dont know what im doing just R&R please ^ ^

  


Ch.7 Tamera Yui

  


Tamera Yui huh? *looks up to see a gundam flying in* ack! a war not now! *runs out side to the gundams*

Heero eh? what the!!

Tamera Yui what do you think your doing!!!!

Heero A OZ mechanic......hmph anyone that has anything to do with OZ must die.

Duo *comes up on screen* Heero how do you know she's apart of OZ?

Heero I just do.

Quatre *comes up on heero's screen* she's only a mechanic we can spare her life

Heero no we cant she's apart of OZ.

Tamera Yui *yells* HEY!!!! you gundam listen up!!! im on duty at the moment you have no right on this property!

Wufei brave girl.... she wont be so brave when we blow her to smitherines.....*stears Gundam towards her*

Tamera Yui ACK!!! *runs*

Quatre *stops Wufei and comes up on his screen*

Wufei What the hell Winner!

Quatre she's only a young girl. were here to destroy the base not her.

Wufei she's just another Punk onna like Starheart!

Quatre just destroy the base and leave her be!

Trowa*comes up on Wufei's screen* just leave her alone she's done us no harm

Wufei BUT-

Quatre shut up and destroy the base!

Wufei....fine....yeash im surrounded by weak Onnas.

Duo*slices at the base blowing up apart of it*

Tamera Yui ACKERS!!!! *runs from the explosions*

Tamera Yui oi.....Tres is gonna make me work over time for this one.....

Heero *destroys the Moble suit area*

Tamera Yui aww! crap! and i just fixed those!!!

Heero *turns Gundam towards the mechanic*

Tamera Yui *gulps*

Duo Heero! dont hurt her! we can use her to learn about OZ moble suits! maybe even where their next base is to be built!

Heero *stops to think of that*

Trowa *comes up on Duo's screen* thats the best idea you've had all day

Duo thanks......I think......

Tamera Yui *runs like hell away from the gundams*

Quatre Trowa she's comming your way!!!

Trowa huh? yeah i got her! *opens gundam door as Mechanic aproaches runing under it*

Trowa *jumps down and grabbes Mechanic*

Tamera Yui ACK!!!! let me go! stop put me down!!

Trowa *holds her tight* 

Quatre *jumps out of the gundam and runs over to trowa*

Tamera Yui I said let go!!!!*kicks Trowa and runs for it*

Trowa ouch!

Quatre* steps infront of the mechanic and grabbes her*

Tamera Yui stop it! leave me alone! *struggles*

Quatre *doesnt let go*

Heero *moves gundam over to the and jumps out* She's much to excited...

Duo *moves gundam next to heero's* we need to calm her down somehow.

Wufei *moves Gundam next to Duo's* I know how we can do that.

Tamera & Quatre *still struggling with each other*

Wufei *punches and knocks Mechanic out*

Tamera Yui ahh! *k.o*

Trowa Baka why'd ya hit her!

Wufei i found it easyer to just knock her out then talk to her.

Heero Wufei even i wouldnt hit a girl like her

Quatre*looks at her name tag* hey guys it says her names Tamera Yui

Duo what do we do with her?

Heero we can take her back with us and wake her up...

Trowa might be smart to put some sort of restraint on her

Quatre hey lets use Duo's hair! ^ ^

Duo NO way!!! you've gotta be kidding!!!

Wufei actualy Maxwell's hair would do nicely as a rope.

Duo *runs in a circle* NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Duo what if she got tangled in it!!!

Heero then we cut it off...

Duo CUT IT OFF!?!?!?!?!?!!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quatre yeash Duo it was just a joke.

Wufei it was??? damn it!

Duo ......uh.... i knew that.

Heero sure ya did 

Duo I did!!!

Trowa well onto another subject...now that the base is destroyed we can go back

Quatre right lets go.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Tamera *opens eyes* huh??? *feels light headed* ow....my gut....*tries to feel it but cant*

Tamerawhat the hell!

Wufei hey guys the Mechanic's awake!

Honey * wakes up*

HoneyWu-but not so loud im trying to sleep - -

Wufei Omae o Korousu!

Honey yeah yeah what ever

Tamera excuse me but...WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TIED UP IN A BED!!!!!!!

*Duo, Heero, Trowa,Quatre, and relena walk in*

Tamera who the hell are you ppl!

Quatre sorry for this inconvinience but you were much to excited when we first met so we had to restrain you in some way.

Tamera You kidnapped me! you bunch of jake asses!!! when i get up from here i'm gonna kick everyone of ur guy's asses!

Relena calm down

Tamera now i dont know why i'm tied like this and i dont wanna know because who ever did it must have a sick mind!

*each of Tamera's limbs are tied to each post. that means her legs are spreaded apart and her arms are pulled up*

*everyone looks at Wufei*

Wufei what??

Duo *bursts into laughter*

Wufei WHAT!!!!????

Duo wufei i didnt know you thought like that!!!!!

Duo your one sick puppy!

Wufei WHAT!!!!! SHUT UP MAXWELL!

Duo i think i like making fun of you like this!eh heheheh! Wufei ecchi!!!

Quatre*- -

Trowa*- -

Honey*- -

Heero*- - 

Relena*- -

Duo what??

Wufei me the ecchi! your the one with nasty magazines and Porno video's sitting out in the open in you room!!!

DuoWHA!!! I DO NOT!!!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW, YOU HAVNT BEEN IN MY ROOM!

Wufei oh havnt I?

Duo *O.o.......uh...Relena?

Relena yeah? 

Duocan i borrow your couch tonight? i dont trust the fact Wufei was in my room.

Relena *- - 

Tamera.......Anyway...someon mind untieing me!!!!!

Heero not till you tell us what we need to know.

Tamerawhat are the questions? *has atitude*

Quatre why are you working for OZ first of all?

Tamera because i was recruited by Lady Une..forced ofcorse. and they pay well..

Trowa do you like working for OZ?

Tamera not in the slightest..why?

Trowa no reason.

Wufei how about why did you try to stop us?

Tamera because i worked very hard on those moblie suits!

Heero i think thats all we needed to know.....

Quatre *unties Tamera's Hands*

Trowa *unties Tamera's feet*

Tamera those eyes go any further than my socks and your life will depend on how fast you can hide your gun!

Trowa Dont worry about it.

Tamera *gets up* well ya'll it has'nt been a pleasure and im gonna make like a bananna and split!

Tamera *walks out the door pushing Quatre and Relena out of my way*

Quatre.......Hey Tamera wait! *goes after her*

Trowa.....what the heck is he doing?

Heero no clue but leave them be.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Quatre Tamera wait! you are Tamera Yui arent you?

Tamera yes...why *turns around*

Quatre my name is Quatre Ruberba Winner....

Tamera oh great..rich boy is here a talking to me.

Quatre what?

Tamera I know what you Gundam Piolots are like! you think your better and have power over everyone just cuz you have access to Gundams.

Quatre no were not like that at all.

Tamera heh! like im gonna fall for that act!

Quatre I dont know what your problem is......but i am trying to offer you help!

Tamera I dont need help.

Quatre I think you do

Tamera well i dont

Quatre*takes her hand* i know a cry for help when i see it......please.....let us help you with what ever problem you have.

Tamera*pulls hand away* what do you want with me.

Quatre just to be your friend

Tamera I dont believe that.....

Quatre why?

Tamera I've been lied to and hurt all my life.....

Quatre what happened to you?

Tamera .......when i was 10...i was kidnapped......some doctor offered me a chance to learn to fly a gundam. i refused. and he turned me over to OZ. all my life OZ has been there giving me shelter and money for fixing their mobile suits.....it was good for awhile...till...

Quatre till what?

Tameraone of the mobile suit Piolots tried to take advatage of me when I was 13.... it was at that moment i knew i had to be tuff to survive there....everytime a mobile suit piolot pusshed me around...reguarded to me nothing more as a woman...i retaliated. with anger or sadness.....the only thing i want is to go home back on L4 colony.....back to my mother and father.....

Quatre.......Im from L4 colony.......maybe i can be of service.

Tamera.....how?

Quatre i can fly you to L4 colony......if you help us.

Tamera how?

Quatre we could use a mechanic like you....in return you'll be treated with respect, food a roof over your head ....and a ride home.

Tamera......

Quatre what do ya say?

Tamera.....when do i start......*gives a warm smile*

Quatre*smiles back and holds out hand*

Tamera *Shakes his hand*

Trowa *runs up to Quatre and Tamera* uh...guys your not going to believe this......but Honey went a little to far insulting Wufei.

Quatre she did? uh-oh

Trowa yeah...folow me

Trowa *walks back to Honey's room*

Qautre *falows*

Tamera *falows*

  


  


YAY! THIS CHAPTERS FINISHED!!! You dont know how hard it is to write dramatic scenes. Uhgh! I was so tempted to heckle my ouwn Fic!


	8. Kidnapped

Here ya go. More of my stupidity when it comes to fan fics.

  


Ch 8 Kidnapped.

  


*Trowa, Quatre, and Tamera walk thro the door*

Honey Get offa me Wu-but!

Wufei just shut up and hold still so i can slice you throught! *has a knife in hand above honey as she holds my hand away from her*

Duo Wu-man get off her geeze cant ya take a joke! *tries to pull him off*

Wufei stay outta this Maxwell! *pushes him away*

Heero *takes Wufei's knife from him*

Wufei HEY GIMME THAT!

Heero no! if ya wanna kill Honey then were takeing ur gundam! and all weapons!

Wufei well ya cant take my fist! *punches Honey*

Honey *doesnt even flinch*

Honey grrrr! *pulls out gun and holds it to Wufei's head*

Wufei *gulps*

Honey hit me like that again and your life will depend on how fast you run!

Duo........she had that the whole time!!!? *O.o

Wufei I'm not afraid to die

Honey good the you'll hold still when i fire.

Wufei *back flips away from her* this isnt over starheart. i'll get you back for this black eye and that comment about sally and me.

Honey awe bring it on!

Wufei *walks out the door trying to controll anger*

Relena Honey you really shouldnt make comments like that....

Honey *puts gun away* He started it when he was bad mouthing my father!

Quatre what happened? 

Heero well Honey was telling us about her past and of her family. then Wufei started saying her mother was a weak onna and her father was a stupid Baka. it did go worse than that. 

Duo then Honey made a nasty comment about Wufei and sally.

Quatre how does she know about wufei and sally?

Honey Relena and Duo told me about them.

Trowa then Wufei got so angry he jumped on Honey and she gave him a black eye.

Relena thats when Wufei drew his Knife.

Quatre great now Wufei and Honey are mortal enemies.

Tamera oh hes stupid anyway.

Honey good at least one person agree's with me.

Quatrewe musnt fight like this guys its bad for our missions and health *^ ^

Honey Quatre just stay out of it thats all the advice i have for you.

Duo ...I like this womman she thinks like me ^ ^

Relena Honey are you feeling anybetter anyway?

Trowa She seemed fine when she had that gun on Wufei.

Honey yes i am feeling better.

Relena someone needs to go calm him down.

Duo uh-uh Relena... If i know wu-man he's better off sorting his feelings on his own. He'll cool off then come back. Besides... If anyone goes at Wufei while he's angry besides me he will go insane and virturaly kill you. 

*everyone looks at Duo*

Duo what?

Trowa You actually sounded smart for once.

Honey thats a big switch.

Quatre surprising.

Relena and rare.

Heero and giving me an idea.

Duo * O.o* wait a sec! i can be just as smart as the thing or person next to me. *looks at the cat* ok bad example. and Heero. whats going on in that head of yours...? I dont trust that look O.o*

Heero your going to go talk to Wufei and calm him down.

Duo WHA!!! WAIT A SEC I DIDN-

Relena great idea ^ ^

Duo But-

Quatre Go on Duo get on your way

Duo but-

Trowa Times a waisten Duo

Duobu-

Heero go already! *kicks Duo out the door*

Duo *is kicked out* OWWWIE!!!!! fine! im going! *undrebreath* jerks. 

Duo *walks out and sees Wufei sitting on the edge of the fountain* uh...hi wufei

Wufei *looks up* now what! that weak onna send you to come gloat!?

Duo no not at all. i came to calm ya down *^ ^

Wufei What ever Maxwell.

Duo no really. look Honey's sorry for the comment she made about you and sally but she want an appology from you for bashing her parents. 

Wufei hey for once you sound serious.

Duo *- - I am serious!!!

Wufei...... damn onnako's....

Duo....well what's gonna get ur mind offa Honey?

Wufei nothing at the moment. now go away so i can plan my revenge.

Duo *thinks* (hmmm.......nothing to get his mind of honey huh? ......hmmm...) *looks @ the fountain and gets an evil look* hey...uh wufei....

Wufei I said go the hell away!

Duo *pushes Wufei into the fountain*

Wufei ACK!!!!! *is all wet now* Damn you Maxwell!!!!! I'll kill you!!

Duo Oh S***! *runs like hell*

Wufei *runs after Duo* get back here i'll crack you in half like th onna you are!!! I'll cut that hair of yours to! 

Duo CUT MY HAIR!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs faster*

Wufei *chases Duo and pins him to the floor* you stupid Baka! i'll beat you into oblivian! *punches Duo*

Duo OWW! 

Wufei*punches Duo in the face and the gut*

Duo Ouch!!! i only did that to get your mind off of Honey!!

Wufei you still pushed me in the water! *punches Duo in the eye than the gut*

Duo ahh! *lays still beaten to a bloody pulp*

Wufei *kicks Duo and walks away* I guess now that ive got my revenge on Duo then i dont have to deal with him anymore. and Honey says she's sorry huh.....then i accept her apology....*walks off into town*

Duo *lies there* ...oww.....that hurt like hell... im never doing that again.......well.....at least he didnt cut my hair. *gets up and walks back into the house.*

Duo *walks upstairs to Honey's room*

Quatre Whoa! Duo what happned to you?!

Heero .......what ya do? calm Wufei down by getting his attention off honey and directing it at you?

Duo...sorta.....*^ ^

Relena *- - Oi....lets get him cleaned up.

Honey *gets out of bed and walks to Duo* man he beat the crap out of you.

Duo Gee sherlock what was your first clue?

Trowa hey Honey you ok? ya shur you should be walking around?

Honey yeah im fine trowa my wounds healed up.

Trowa ok just dont stress yourself.

Honey I wont.

Tamera Hey anyone a doctor here?

Honey I'll deal with the big baby here you guys can go about your daily buisiness now ^ ^.

Heero ya sure honey? he can be a real handful.

Duo IM NOT A BABY!!!!!! 

Relena ofcourse your not Duo you just whine alot...

Duo no i dont! will you ppl quit teasing me!!! *goes SD and pouts*

Quatre im outta here he's starting to make me feel sorry for him. *walks out*

Tamera I want something to eat im going to Mc Donalds. *walks out behind Quatre*

Trowa Hey im hungry too pick me up something Tamera. *walks out after her*

Heero........im just gonna go to bed im tired. *goes out* 

Relena...Im gonna...uh...go take a bath. *walks out after heero*

Duo *still bleeding from the top of his head and eye is all purple around it.

Honey.... sit right there *points to a chair*

Duo....ok..*sits down*

Honey *looks in a cabnit and pulls out some bandages and some bactine*

Duo *sees the bactine* O.O

Honey ok hold still. 

Duo *moves away* no it'll hurt!

Honey....your inner child pretty much runs the place huh.....well so does mine! *grabbes his hair and holds it hostage*

Duo ACK!! not my hair!

Honey hold still ok

Duo.....fine....*sulks and closes eyes tight*

Honey puts a few dopps on the cut on his forhead*

Duo OWOWOWOWOWOWO!!!! *tries not to move*

Honey ya big baby shut up! *blows on it*

Duo......*doesnt hurt anymore*

Honey *moves his bangs out of the way and wrapes a bandage around his head*

Duo hey it looks like a white head band ^ ^

Honey yeah now hold still....*lifts his shirt up and looks at the bruises.* hmm....

Honey *walks to a small freezer and takes a bag of ice out* 

Honey*walks back over and sits next to Duo putting the bag of ice to his bruise*

Duo ACK!! COLD!!! *squirms*

Honey *puts my hand over the bruise to warm it up then puts the ice back on it*

Duo *stops squirming because it isnt cold anymore*

Honey *Keeps doing that*

Duo.....you sure seem to know what your doing.

Honey....I learned from my mother.....

Duo oh....

Honey *small tear forms*

Duo....*takes tear from her eye*

Duo Honey, Dont cry.

Honey i cant help it.....I just came home...and there she was... dead... on the floor.

Duo... well...we'll get OZ back for that. *places hand on her cheek*

Honey ......uh.....*turns away* your all cleaned up now. you can leave if you want.....

Duo *looks at her with concern*......thanks..... *walks out the door* 

Honey *thinks* (what was that feeling all about??? He....I....What was that?)

  


*~*~*~*~*

  


Duo what was that about?? *looks @ hand* ......why do i care?

Tamera Maybe because you love her...

Duo O.O!! *turns around and looks @ Tamera* ACK! how long were you standing there!?

Tamera for as long as you've been talking to yourself...

Duo.....uh...*sweat drop*

Tamera you should tell her how you feel. ^ ^

Duo oh how would you know your not in love with anyone. - -

Tamera actually i am. and im going to tell him tonight.

Duo O.O! Who! Who!

Tamera *blush* hey since when did this conversation turn on me!?!?

Duo since you said you have a crush on someone...who is it!? *very interested*

Tamera thats not important!

Duo is too....is it some one in this house???

Tamera...uh....maybe...

Duo it is!!! who who! heero!?

Tamera no...*blushing*

Duo Wufei?! eww...

Tamera eww yeach no!!

Duo *Ghasp* Its Trowa isnt it!?

Tamera......no....

Duo Quatre! its Quatre!

Tamera shut up!!! *blushing red*

Duo Tamera and Quatre sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Tamera oh yeah!!! Duo and Honey sitting in a tree doing something i dont wanna see!!!

Duo O.O *blushes and shuts up*

Tamera thats what i thought! now im gonna go tell Honey you love her excuse me...*starts walking past him*

Duo ACK! you cant do that! *grabbes her around her waist and holds her there*

Tamera hey let go!!

Duo no! you tell her anything and I'll blert out about Quatre!

Tamera So what i'm telling him tonight anyway!

Duo you cant you cant you cant!!!!

Tamera watch me!

  


*Honey's scream comes over the whole house*

  


Duo huh? honey! *runs in her room*

Tamera *runs after Duo*

Honey*is knocked out and a OZ soldier named Kashi is Holding me up walking out the window* 

Duo hey put her down!!

Kashi *turns around* dont interfear with me boy! this girl belongs to OZ.

Duo what are you talking about!? that girl belongs in the Starheart Family!

Kashi i really dont wanna kill you boy!

Tamera bring it on! *runs up to kick Kashi in the face*

Kashi *grabbes Tamera's foot and hold her upsidown* 

Tamera ACK!!! put me down!!!

Quatre *walks in* whats all the comotion up here???

Quatre ACK! Tamera!

Kashi I guess i'll be leaving *walks to the window and after throwing Tamera into the wall*

Tamera AHH! *K.O*

Quatre Tamera? *runs up and kneels next to her*

Duo your not going anywhere! *runs over and jumps on Kashis sholdiers*

Kashi get off me *throws Duo into the wall* 

Duo ahh! oww! 

Kashi *jumps out the window and dissappears*

Duo no honey!!

Wufei*walks in* whats going on?

Duo Honey was kidnapped!

Wufei.....and?

Duo we've gotta find her!

Wufei damn it.....

  


~*~*~*~*~

  



	9. Face To Face

Ok this chapter is fixed. Thanx for the heads up Shiningami Goddess. Later! :P

  


CH 9 Face to Face

  


Honey *begins to wake up* un...huh? *is on hard stone floor on some kind of prison cell* ACK! what the hell!? *jumps to feet and looks around*

Kashi look thru cell window* so our little pilot has awakened. we've finally got you little Star.

Honey*looks @ Kashi* what are you planning to do to me ya Shimatta Atama!!?? (Shimatta Atama -Shit Head)

Kashi Watch your mouth.

Honey or what? ya gonna kill me!

Kashi *points a gun thru the window* as a matter a fact yes.

Honey *O.O

Kashi now i believe its time for you to come with me.

Honey ok.....what ever you say when you've got that gun O.O*

Kashi *opens cell door*

Honey *walks out*

Kashi this way fallow me, and do anything funny and i'll shoot.

Honey even make a joke?

Kashi *points gun at her*

Honey ACK!!! OK OK!!!

Kashi *puts gun down and escorts Honey to OZ boss's office*

Kashi *pushes Honey thru the door*

Honey ACKERS!!! i can walk myself!!

Kashi*closes the door*

Honey hmph....lousy OZ soldiers.

some guy well hello litte star....or shall i say Honakurami Starheart?

Honey uh...just Honey would be fine....are you Treize Kushrenada??

Some guy well the code name... heh...my real name is Markel Tanzarra.

Markel I am the founder of the new and improved OZ. my code name is Treize the first leader of OZ.

Markel and i believe youve met my assistant. Code name Lady Une...

Honey looks @ lady Une.* ooooooooooooooooooooooookeyyyy.......then why does she look like lady Une if she isnt her?!

Lady Une because my late Aunts name was Lady Une.... I am Lady Karen. thats how i got her nearly killed. by posing as her. My aunt was a weak OZ soldier. only the strongest deserve to exist.

Honey you two are nuts! Why did you bring me here! who do you think you are!

Markel I think that you should bow to your leaders.

Honey over my dead body.

Lady Karen that can be arranged.

Honey O.O* whoa whoa!!! lets not get to serious i was only joking *^ ^

Markel.....hmm......the beutiful and talented Honakurami starheart finally in my presence... i thought i'd never get to meet you, you little talented pilot.

Honey what makes you think im so great? go kidnap heero yui.

Markel I chose you because. well you are the only one that can pilot Ginga Hoshi.

Honey what do you want with Ginga Hoshi!?

Markel nothing. just its programming so we may make more copies like it.

Honey no way. you cant have it! my ginga Hoshi is a one of a kind and its gonna stay that way!

Markel there's something else i want from you as well...

Honey.... and that is?

Markel Karen leave us alone for a moment.

Lady Karen yes sir. *walks out and closes the door*

Honey well?

Markel you of course.

Honey WHA!?!?!? you nutszoid! im so outta here! *tries to open the door*

Markel fool that wont work.....its locked..

Honey then gimme the key!

Markel I dont think so...

Honey *doesnt trust his look*

Markel walks up to her*

Honey stay away from me...*backs away*

Markel *backs her up to the wall*

Honey ACK!

Markel*puts hand around her waist and holds her head*

Honey...let go...

Markel I dont think so....I was watching you Honey... ever sice you escaped from the colonie... You are a beutiful Pilot... and your mine now.. heh heh heh

Honey *is really scared of this guy* boy your life must be boring if you were watching me the whole time.

Markel hm...*kissed her deeply*

Honey O.O!!!!! *pulls away and slaps him off me* ewwww!!!! grody!!! barf bag!!!!!

Markel is slapped*

Honey*runs to other side of the room*

Markel hard to get.....I like that in a woman...

Honey stay away from me! you caught me off guard the first time! but i'll kick your ass this time!

Markel fiesty.....dont worry....this will be a wonderful lesson for you

Honey Stay away from me!

  


YAY! I finished it! I got it up! ok. Some of you commented on my terrible spelling. Well its mostly punctuation or Chat room slang that is spelt wrong. So please dont mind that. I am going to try putting this whole story into paragraph form since so many requested it. But it will take me a while. So till then see ya! 

  



	10. Planning Rescue

This chapter continues right after the last one. Its the same with the next.

  


Ch.10 Planning Rescue.

  


~*~*~*~*~* 2 hours before that

  


Heero so they took her to the new OZ home base?

Tamera appears that way. I'd know that uniform anywhere.

Quatre now wasnt i right about her being able to help us?

Trowa yeah yeah we've heard enough...

Relena *walks in*

Wufei so how's Maxwell.....not that i care

Relena not to good....he probobly doesnt want me to say this...but his tears wont stop.

*everyone turns to Heero*

Heero what?

Quatre dont you think you should go talk to him?

Heero what! why me!?

Trowa because he consideres you a best friend.

Heero bu-

Wufei because you connect with him on a higher basis

Heero bu-

Quatre Because you consider him like a friend more than the rest of us.

Heero but-

Relena and because were gonna make you anyway.

Heero....damn it!

Tamera oh dont worry about it i'll do it ya big baby.

Heero phew *^ ^

Tamera *walks into the room where Duo sits in the window*

Tamera uh...duo are you crying???

Duo *whipes tears* no what makes ya think that?

Tamera...... you really do love her dont you?

Duo.......no...i dont even know why i care.... she was mean to me when we were little and still that way a couple days ago.

Duo....but....

Tamera but?

Duo.....long ago when she left the orphanage. when she got adopted. she kissed me on the cheek when she left. *feels Cheek*

Tamera......

Duo I never forgot that.....

Tamera.....Duo you cant deny you heart what it wants.

Duo i know that....but were from completly different worlds.....I'm a street punk orphen.... She was adopted and had a loving family....

Tamera wasnt different at all from you when she was still an orphen...What changed?

Duo *gets up* she was adopted......she left me alone..... When she left i was alone again.....

Tamera well she's back. an im sure she wants to see you... she didnt seem like she hated you when she was helping you with your wounds...

Duo she probobly does now....I let her down...it was because of me she got kidnapped!!

Tamera No....then she would hate me too... Duo your not going to rescue her sitting here and crying! you have to do something about it!

Duo *looks @ her*

Tamera Come on....

Duo *smiles* you didnt tell anyone i loved her right?

Tamera You keep your mouth shut about Quatre and ill keep mine shut about Honey. *smiles*

Duo ok.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Duo*walks thro the door with Tamera*

Wufei So Maxwell ready to actually try and save ur girlfriend?

Duo 0-O SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!

Wufei Oo*

Quatre geeze duo dont get defeansive.

Duo yeah what ever.

Trowa So Heero whats the plan?

Heero I've hacked into OZ military base files and found the floor plan of the newest base. *points to the computer screen* is that it Tamera?

Tamera *looks* uh-hu thats it alright.

Heero then what we do is we go though the ground and gutter aquatic system.

Duo THE GUTTER! EWW!

Tamera oh shut ur trap.

Relena how about I just get us in using the access card i recieved before OZ was rebuilt?

Heero......or we could to that.

Wufei wow a smart Onna.

Tamera Wufei women are smarter than men its proven.

Wufei How is that Mechanic?

Tamera I rest my case. you cant even say my real name! or at least my last name!

Wufei Watch your mouth!

Tamera ya wanna make me!

Wufei yeah as a matter of fact!

Quatre hey hey hey! guys quit it! this isnt about who's smarter this is about rescuing Honey!

*Tamera & Wufei pout*

Trowa Now lets think here. we get in using Relena's access card...now how do we get Honey?

Duo thats simple. bust down the door to her containment sell and Vola! she come back home with us.

Quatre one problem Duo. we want to get in and get out with our being spotted. 

Duo.....right.....I knew that.

Wufei What ever Maxwell. 

Heero We can use a burner and melt the lock. then get her out like that. on the way we knock out the soldiers so were not spotted.

Trowa sounds like a plan to me.

the gundam piolots prepared for battle with out their gundams.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Duo Im not driving. some one else can do it!

Heero To bad Duo your driving. the rest of us have our own little jobs.

Duo......

Duo.....damn it!

Duo *gets in car in drivers seat.*

Heero *Gets in back putting guns together*

Trowa *sits next to heero charging the tasers*

Quatre*next to Trowa helping Tamera with the OZ hats for disguise*

Tamera*next to Quatre sewing OZ logos on blue hats*

Wufei *sits infront of Mechanic in the passenger seat and puts together those fake ID bages*

Relena*Hands Duo the real ID bage* just slide that through a entrance door when you get there. make sure th guard doesnt see the face. it may be more believeable if Tamera did it.

Duo ok. 

Heero bye Relena. Stay out of site.

Relena I will Heero.

Duo *speeds off*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo *pulls up to the OZ base parking lot* ok everyone ready?

Heero more than ready.

Quatre lets kick some OZ offical but.

Tamera yeah lets go for it!

Duo *opens car door and walks out*

Wufei*right after duo and hand everyone an ID badge*

Tamera *gets out after Wufei and hands everyone a hat*

Duo hey Quatre. Tamera. Nice craftmans ship. ^ ^

Quatre *gets out after Tamera* thanks duo ^ ^

Trowa *gets out of carr and hands everyone but duo a taser*

Duo hey! why dont i get one!

Trowa bacause i dont trust you with one of thease.

Duo....damn

Heero *hands Duo and everyone else a gun* alright guys. lets lock and load.

Duo*slips the ID card through the slot*

Computer access confirmed. Relena Peacecraft. Queen Relena of Romafellar. Pacefist.

Computer*opens the door*

*everyone walks in and around corridors*

Honey *releases a huge scream that goes everywhere in the facility*

Duo Honey! *runs in the direction of the scream*

*everyone fallows Duo*

Duo *comes to a door. listens*

  


  


ok. no comment from me just R&R please ^ ^


	11. Dont Say You Love Me

This takes place right after the last chapter ok? Okie. 

  


Ch.11 Dont say you love me.

  


Honey Ok now im pissed! for the last time! stay the hell away from me!

Markel I like this game....*pushes her into a chair*

Honey ACK!

Markel *ties her hands and legs to the chair*

Honey stop it!! leave me alone!

Markel *laughs*

Honey O.o what are you planning to do!?

Markel relax Honey.....this is going to be an experience you'll never forget.

Honey stop it!

Markel*begins kissing her neck*

Honey*is disgusted* stop! no! please!

Duo Honey! *bangs on the door but finds it locked*

Markel *laughs a little* heh....boy friend huh...only will make things a little more interesting....

Honey*doesnt trust his look* leave me alone!

Markel*rips her shirt off*

Honey HEY! STOP IT!!!! RAPE!!!!!

Duo*continues hitting the door*

Trowa Duo step aside.

Duo why?

Trowa*points gun to lock* 

Duo oh.

Trowa*shoots it open*

Heero *kicks it down*

Duo*runs in* get away from her! *tackles the guy*

Markel ACK!

Tamera Oh my god Honey! O.o *runs over to her, takes bandana out of hair and wrapes it over her*

Quatre*walks over covering eyes and cuts the rope holding her down*

Trowa eww...*grabbes Wufei's jacket*

Wufei ACK! HEY GIMME THAT!

Trowa *puts it over Honey* cover up 

Honey *pulls jacket over shoulders and buttons it up*

Wufei ...uh...you can keep that 

Honey hey not my fault this guy has a sick perverted mind!

Duo*has Markel on the ground punching the living day lights out of him*

Duo who do you think you are!

Markel I'm Markel Tanzarra the leader of the new and improved OZ!

Duo yeah well I'm Duo Maxwell and i wont stand for you hurting Honey! *punches him*

Markel Oof! why you little brat! *punches duo and unshethes a dagger*

Heero duo watch it! *kicks markel*

Markel i think you both aughta watch it! *stabbs dagger into Heero's leg and kicks duo into the wall*

Heeroah!

Duo ow! oof!

Honey hey Markel!

Makerl *looks @ Honey*

Honey dont mess with the friends of a Starheart. *runs and jump kicks him in the face*

Markel oww! *falls over*

Honey *runs over to Duo and Heero* Hey you guys ok?

Duo im ok but i dont know if Heero is.

Heero *sits up and pulls dagger out of leg*

Heero oh im fine. *wrapes a peice of cloth over it*

Wufei well i'd hate to interupt your moment Maxwell but can we leave please!?

Duo yeah yeah what ever wu-but we've gotta kill the guy so this OZ doesnt get out of hand like the last one.

Quatre I'd feel better if we destroyed this facility.

Trowa that may be a good idea. 

Wufei there's some explosives in the trunk. ill go get them and plant them. you guys get out of here.

Heero right. Honey and Duo go out side entrance. Tamera and Quatre out the back. Wufei set the explosives. and Trowa come with to destroy the mobile suit area.

Trowa right.

Wufei *runs out to parking lot*

Heero *goes in the direction of the mobile suit base area*

Trowa *fallows Heero*

Quatre *goes towards back entrance*

Tamera *fallows Quatre*

Duo *grabbes honey's rist and runs towards side entrance*

Honey *is dragged*

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Wufei *walks to the car*

Wufei*pops open the trunk and takes out some dinamite*

Wufei*runs back inside*

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Heero ok here it is.

Trowa *hacks in an access code*

Heero runs in after door open*

Trowa well what do we do?

Heero Wufei left me some dinamite.

Trowa i get it. we plant it in one suit. then the whole place goes kablewy?

Heero yup.

Trowa Right. lets go for it.

Heero *takes Dinamite and timer out of pocket* how does 30 mins sound?

Trowa enough time.

Heero *puts the dinamit onto a mobile dolls leg and set timer for half hour.* Alright lets get out of here.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Tamera hey theres the Exit *points to it*

Quatre alright then lets go. *walk over and walks out the door*

Tamera *Fallows*

Quatre *after we're a couple 50 ft away i turn around to look at Tamera*

Tamera what?

Quatre....uh...

Tamerawhat is it?

Quatre Tamera. your last name really is Yuy right?

Tamera yes. why?

Quatre dont you remember. the incident back on L4.

Tamera *looks down*.....unfortunatly..yes...

Quatre you were that girl. the girl i was betrothed to. the girl who dissappeared.

Tamera *looks away* yeah...

Quatre *takes her hand in mine* Tamera...ever since then. i've wondered what happened to you. if you were alright. If you were alive.

Tamera *looks into Quatre's Eyes*....well....as you can see i am ^ ^

Quatre Yes. and I'm very glad...

Tamera Quatre....

Quatre yeah?

Tamera do you know....do you know what happened to my family?

Quatre...no...I dont.but we'll find out together. *pulls her close*

Tamera.....Quatre...what ar you doing?

Quatre I dont know...it...it just feels right... *hugs her*

Tamera....*smiles* Hugs back* Thank-you Quatre...

Quatre *nods* any time...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Wufei Walks back inside and sets explosives for 10 minits. runs out as fast as possible*

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Markel *runs out of building*

Markel *has Lady Karen over my shoulder*

Markel fools....They think they can destroy the new OZ that easily...they can think again... *walks away dragging Lady Karen*

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Heero *walks out and away from the OZ base*

Trowa*fallows Heero*

Heero Ok i think thats far enough.

Trowa yeah.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Duo Ok here's the exit.*walks out and away abotu 50 ft.*

Honey *walks out after Duo*

Duo now we sit and wait for the fire works.

Honey....uh duo?

Duo yeah?

Honey why did you come rescue me again?

Duo....uh.....good question....

Honey....*smiles*....you dont have to say a thing....just say nothing about my presence here. and tell everyone else the same.

Duo what?

Honey....Im leaving here tomorrow. Taking my gundam and im gonna split for a galaxy that doesnt war all the time.

Duo.....why?

Honey The reason i was adopted was to fly Ginga Hoshi....Now i will...but not for the use of war. Duo I cant be here to be used in every conflict. but i will be available should relena need me.

Duo Honey....

Honey Duo. you were the greatest during my time here. it was nice seeing you again. fare well dear friend. *kisses Duo on the cheek then back flips over a fence and bolts for where They stashed my gundam.*

Duo....Peculiar girl....fare well dear friend. I'll see you again yet. *smiles and walks off to sunset*

  



	12. Epolougue

Ch. 12 Epoulogue or how ever you spell the damn word.

  


Epolougue:

Duo, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Tamera get picked up by Relena right after the building explodes. They think that Markel and Lady Karen died. boy wont they be surprised. 

  


**Character Key**

  


Duo: Went back to normal life working as a mechanic.

Trowa:...Trowa..well....uh....Went to go work in a Training Dojo with Wifei! Ok oK it doesnt make sense but so what! so sue me!

Heero: Went back to Relena and worked with her to keep peace. 

Quatre: Works with Tamera on finding her family.

Tamera: Works on Gundams and mobile suits keeping them in tip top condition just in case their needed. She also is being assisted by Quatre to help her find her family.

Relena: Lived happily ever after working with Heero ^ ^

Wufei:...uh...Went the rest of his life hateing Tamera because she still teased him...and uh..training trowa in that dojo thingie.

Honey: Went to another colony and worked there as a mechanic. Secretly keeping her gundam there and keeping contact with some of Relena's Peace advisors.

Markel & Karen: Spend alot of time each day planning revenge on Honey, Relena, and The rest of the Gundam Piolots

auther: Gets beaten to a blody pulp by a kid at school for writing the weirdest fan fic they've ever read. Well it wasnt the weirdest one i've ever read O.o

Auther 2 : Consideres a Sequel.

  


  


  


Hey! that was great right? want me to right more? R&R and i might write eather more. or a sequel!!!! all i ask is....R&R PWESE!!!! 

mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if no one does then i wont post the second half.....can you believe this is only half my ficcy O.o

  



End file.
